Making The Rounds
by GleeBang
Summary: Rachel could never really say how it all happened... / Rated M for very mature scenes. Read at your own risk. This will be a big multi-chapter fic!
1. Finn

Her first time was with Finn.

Six days after Regionals – after his startling confession and their charged performance of _Faithfully_ – Rachel found herself alone with Finn in his room, staring up at his cowboy wallpaper as his lips wandered up and down her neck. "Rach, baby," he breathed, and she could feel his member growing stiff and hard against her thigh. Something twitched deep within her abdomen, and a rushing feeling invaded her head.

She felt her hips buck up against his, grinding against his dick. It felt so good that she wanted to scream, so she did. His mother was at Burt's for the night, so they had the tiny house to themselves.

"Oh, _Finn_," Rachel moaned.

Before she knew it his fingers were fumbling with the buttons of her blouse, and she revelled in the feeling of his rough hands against her body. They pulled the shirt off together, doing his next. Rachel pushed herself close to him. The only thing separating them was her thin white bra.

And then he was pulling at the clasp and she was reaching around to help him, hands tangling together in the heated moment. It came loose and Rachel tossed it to the floor, turning back to face Finn.

He looked at her like she was a goddess. She crawled across the bed, straddling his hips and sitting up on her knees. When he kissed her again it was rough, sensual. "Finn," she breathed.

He moved his head downward to her breast, enveloping it in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the hardening peak. Dampness grew between Rachel's legs and she pushed herself farther down into Finn's lap, throwing her head back as he sucked on her breast.

"Rachel, baby, I want you so bad," he groaned, after letting go of her breast with a _pop_. "Rachel, _Rachel_..."

She could feel him underneath her, hard as steel. She cupped him through his pants. He moaned and moved to pull them off.

Soon Finn was naked in front of her and Rachel allowed herself to stare in awe. She never thought it would be so big – so big and thick and alluring in every way. She wrapped a hand around him, stroking up and down.

"Stop," Finn breathed. "Stop. It'll..."

He reached instead for her skirt, tossing it aside onto the floor, and hooked his fingers through the waistband of her panties. The only scrap of clothing left between them was soaking wet.

"Rachel," Finn said wonderingly, and she blushed pink.

"I really want you too," she whispered.

That was too much for him. He grabbed a condom and rolled it on, watching her face as he did. He lowered himself over top of her, kissing her hard, and guided his dick toward her soaking wet mound. "Are you ready?" he whispered wetly into her ear.

"Yes," she moaned, and then he was inside of her, filling her up completely. "Oh my _god._"

Finn stopped. "Am I hurting you?"

"Y-yes, but – don't stop," Rachel breathed. "It feels so good."

He moved slowly, in and out. It was too much. It only took a minute for him to come, hips jerking hard against hers as he grunted loudly.

"I'm sorry," he breathed in her ear.

"It's okay," she whispered.

But she was so wet that she couldn't help herself. When Finn sat up, she let her hand wander down her abdomen and toward her slit.

"Rachel?"

She rubbed her clit, fingers sliding around in her juices. "Oh, god," she moaned.

"Rachel," Finn said in awe, his eyes focused on her. "Oh my god. You're so hot."

"Keep talking," she groaned. She stuck one finger inside of herself.

"You like that, don't you?" Finn said, getting into it. "Yeah, you like that... touch yourself for me, baby, keep going..."

She keened as she pressed a second finger inside of herself.

"Fuck, baby, yes," Finn said heavily. He moved toward her and pulled her hand away, replacing the fingers with his own. "Let me fuck you."

She gasped as his rough fingers drove deep within her. Her own fingers worked her clit. The two hands made her come so hard that she lifted herself six inches off the bed, thrusting her pussy down harder on his fingers. "_Yes! _Oh _god, _Finn, right there!"

Wetness covered his fingers as he leaned down to push his tongue into her mouth. She moaned around his lips, panting.

Her first time was with Finn. So was her second, and her third, and her fourth. And in fact, her first fifty times were with him. They fucked like animals, every chance they got – at home, in the bathrooms at the movie theatre, at the theatre summer camp they both attended.

Looking back, Rachel wondered whether her life might have been different if she hadn't come to expect orgasms every other day.

She'd never really know.


	2. Brittany

Her second time was with Brittany.

She and Finn had broken up on Halloween that year, when Rachel wore her Britney Spears costume and Finn had a fit over it. He called her a slut and she slapped him in the face and, well, that was about it.

She was rehearsing in the choir room after school one evening in December of her junior year, plunking out the notes on the piano and writing reminders for herself on her sheet music. Brittany poked her head in around six.

"What are you still doing here, Rachel?" she asked, and Rachel jumped in surprise. Turning to face Brittany, she flushed a bit.

"Just going over some stuff for glee. I'm almost done though. Cheerios done for today?"

Brittany nodded. "Well, sort of. We were only allowed to leave once we landed an aerial cartwheel. Everyone else is still in there."

Rachel crinkled her nose. "Ouch. What if they never land it?"

"Then they don't leave. Or, if they try to, they get kicked off the squad."

"That's awfully harsh," Rachel commented.

"I don't mind so much," Brittany said cheerfully, closing the door and joining Rachel on the piano bench. "I've never really minded being ordered around."

Rachel shivered when Brittany's blonde ponytail swished across her bare shoulder, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

Brittany lowered her voice to a whisper. "You know, it's kind of embarrassing, but..." Rachel founded herself leaning closer to catch what she said. "... I'm always really... _excited_ after Cheerios practice."

Rachel felt her cheeks turn bright red. "You mean – ?"

Brittany nodded, locking her eyes on Rachel's. "I mean, it's girls in skirts doing backflips. I don't know how the others _don't._ And normally I can just go home with Santana or Quinn, but... they're both stuck in there today."

A tingling feeling was building low in Rachel's stomach, the same tingling she'd always gotten when Finn put his big hands on her. Brittany was looking at her plainly, without a trace of shame or awkwardness, while Rachel was all nerves.

Brittany leaned over and kissed her, pink lips pressing against hers irresistibly, and Rachel moaned into her mouth. The tingling in her lower half grew ferocious, turning into a painful throbbing ache.

Soon Brittany was bending her back over the piano bench and kneeling on the ground, dragging Rachel's panties to the floor. "Wait!" she panted. "What if somebody comes in?"

"I locked the door."

Brittany put her lips against Rachel's pussy immediately, sucking at the juices that were dripping down her legs. "Rachel, were you excited too?" Brittany asked coyly, taking a long lick up her slit.

"Now I am," she moaned.

Brittany pulled her to the edge, flicking her tongue against her clit over and over, before pulling her back again. Rachel groaned in frustration. "Give it to me!" she keened.

"Nope," Brittany grinned, getting up off her knees. She peeled her Cheerios skirt off. Leaving Rachel lying on the piano bench, she climbed on top of her and straddled her, letting her pussy rub against Rachel's. "_Oh,"_ Rachel gasped.

Brittany began to move back and forth, humping her hard against the bench. Their pussies slid against each other, both of them wet and slippery. Brittany took one of Rachel's breasts in each hand, using them to hold on to, pushing and pulling against them as she humped her.

"Rachel! Oh God!" Brittany shrieked when the brunette slapped her ass, leaving a red handprint.

"You like that?" Rachel growled.

"_Yes!"_

Rachel spanked her harder and harder, the satisfying sound making her even more wet. "Fuck me, Brittany," she breathed.

Seconds later they came, almost simultaneously. Rachel's back arched off the piano bench and Brittany pushed down harder against her, their juices mingling between them.

When their breathing finally slowed down, they untangled themselves. Brittany slid into her skirt while Rachel went to retrieve her panties from where they'd landed near Mr. Schue's office (now _that_ could be incriminating).

When she returned to the piano, she noticed something and squeaked in alarm.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Santana's at the door!"

Sure enough, Santana's smirking face was watching them through the glass. "Oh my god, how long as she been there for?" Rachel moaned.

"Probably the whole time. She looks horny," Brittany commented easily, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. "I'm going to see if she wants to come to my place."

With a tiny wave, Brittany opened the door and joined Santana. "... was fucking hot," Rachel heard Santana say as they walked down the hallway. She cringed.

She briefly considered chasing Brittany and Santana down the hallway before reprimanding herself. Threesomes were not something that future Broadway stars did. She had to behave herself.

(Little did she know how soon she would break that rule.)


	3. Kurt and Mercedes

**A/N: Sorry for the huge delay. My computer crashed and I had to completely re-write this chapter.**

**By the way, there are going to be those of you who find this weird. I'm well aware of that. I've never written these characters together before and I found it a bit challenging. But it's all for the sake of the story!**

**

* * *

**

Honestly, the night with Kurt and Mercedes was a total accident.

Kurt invited her and Mercedes over to watch _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ before they put it on at school. They'd all seen it, of course, but they figured a little refresher was never a bad thing. They all changed into pajamas and locked themselves in Kurt's basement room to watch it.

Rachel had seen _Rocky Horror_ five times in the past two years, and it wasn't because she thought the plot was spectacular. It was kind of embarrassing, but she always got a little horny watching Janet run around in her panties. She couldn't help it. And then the water scene at the end of the floor cabaret, with all of them twisting and groping each other... it was almost too much. She inevitably ended up in her bedroom with one hand down her panties and the other gripping her own breast, moaning out Janet or Brad's name when she came.

Watching the scene now, Rachel wondered if she might be able to touch herself under her sleeping bag once Kurt and Mercedes had fallen asleep. It was always risky, doing this at sleepovers, but she'd done it before (once at Brittany's after remembering their evening in the choir room, and once at Quinn's when picturing the other girl naked and wet).

If she'd been watching, she might have noticed the way that Mercedes' eyes glazed over halfway through the movie or the way that Kurt licked his lips when he saw Rocky.

After the movie, Kurt surprised them both by pulling a bottle of vodka out from behind his bookshelf. "Just a little treat for us," he said slyly, pouring double shots for each of them.

Four shots later, Rachel was completely wasted. Kurt and Mercedes were giggling and falling all over each other.

"Kurt," she slurred. "I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. So. I know you're gay, right? But like... do you ever get turned on by girls?"

Kurt laughed. "No!"

"Really?" Rachel made a face at him. "Like, not even a little? Because I totally do."

"You _do_?" Mercedes giggled.

"Yeah! Like, did you _see_ Janet in that movie? I mean... I don't know. She's got great breasts, don't you think?"

Mercedes choked on her fifth shot.

"Come on. Don't even tell me you wouldn't get in bed with her if she asked," Rachel argued, feeling her head spin.

"I wouldn't. No way," Kurt said defiantly.

"Me neither," Mercedes chimed in.

Rachel got up on her knees and crawled the few feet to Mercedes. "Seriously, you've never even kissed a girl. You don't know how great it is."

"What, and you have?" Mercedes nearly shrieked.

"Uh huh," she answered, before kissing Mercedes squarely on the mouth.

Maybe it was the vodka, but the other girl didn't push her away. She let the kiss deepen, moaning a bit into Rachel's lips.

"Oh my god," Kurt giggled.

And then Rachel was pushing Mercedes backward onto Kurt's floor, pulling at her pajamas with clumsy fingers. "Rachel! What are you doing?" she squealed.

"You clearly need to learn the _fun_ way that girl on girl is awesome," Rachel chirped. She pulled the girl's top off, bending over to pull one of her huge round tits into her mouth. _Fuck_. They were bouncy and juicy, the best tits Rachel had ever seen.

(And she'd seen more than you might have thought. Sure, she acted like a prude, but that wasn't to say she didn't watch her share of filthy movies.)

She buried her face in them, licking everywhere as Mercedes giggled underneath her. She shook her head, watching those enormous tits bounce around, feeling herself getting a bit damp. Then the pajama pants were gone and Rachel was dipping her tongue to the other girl's slit, pushing deep within her and hearing a high-pitched cry. She grinned in satisfaction, swirling her tongue around Mercedes' clit. "You like that?" she asked coyly.

Two hands twined into her hair, and Rachel felt her head pushed harder into Mercedes' mound. "Mmhmm," Rachel hummed, letting the vibrations move through her pussy. "Mmmmm."

It didn't take long before Mercedes came into Rachel's mouth, wetness seeping around her lips. "Oh my god, Rachel," the girl moaned, and Rachel lapped up her juice eagerly.

She looked up to find Kurt watching with a bewildered expression. "Just wait. You're next."

"No way," Kurt said, backing up. "I like guys."

"Come on. You didn't find that the _least_ bit attractive?" Rachel asked, standing up so that they were eye-to-eye. She pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her bare breasts. "You don't find me attractive at all?"

She looked down and saw the tiniest hint of a bulge in his pants. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine," he snapped. "It was hot, okay? I just... I can't get any _more_ confused than I already am."

Rachel stepped forward and kissed him, tasting vodka on his tongue. She pressed her boobs into his chest. "Come on, Kurt," she whispered. "You know you want to."

He growled, and suddenly they were both on the floor. Her shorts were being dragged off of her with ferocious hands, and Kurt was positioning himself behind where she knelt on the ground.

"Fuck me, Kurt," she breathed. "I want it. I'm so wet."

He groaned as he pushed into her from behind, taking it slowly at first, and then pounding harder and harder. Mercedes watched from in front of Rachel, fingers wandering toward her slit and rubbing it lightly.

"Kurt," Rachel panted. "Harder. _Harder!_"

He slammed into her, his cock hitting deep places within her. Rachel felt as though her head might explode. She reached back with one hand and stroked her clit. "Yes, _yes_, oh _god!_"

She came so hard that her arms nearly gave way. She wobbled precariously as her pussy clenched down around Kurt, squeezing him so hard that he came just seconds later.

They both collapsed on the floor, and the three of them fell into a drunken sleep that night. When Rachel woke up around seven, she hurriedly pulled on her pajamas and snuck out the door before either of them could notice.

It was her first walk of shame, but it wouldn't be her last.


End file.
